Una tortuga lobo
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Misteriosamente leo comienza actuar extraño cuando vuelve a las alcantarillas,las tortugas no entenderán de este nuevo cambio en el,sin embargo tendra malentendidos y peleas por parte de sus dos hermanos,mikey y rafael.Tendra muchas cosas que averiguar el genio ante esta amenaza(que es leo) antes que haga algo que se arrepentirá.
1. Chapter 1

**Debo dar las gracias por los reviews jejeje,enserio aun nose como se me ocurrio gran historia,pero les traigo esta –w- una tortuga lobo,leo un lobo?,raro no?,bueno la rara soy yo jejjej**

**Una tortuga lobo **

Chapter 1 (n/a:se me ocurrió poner los capítulos en ingles xDD)

Todo andaba tranquilo por las alcantarillas, nuestros héroes andaban como siempre rondando por las calles de new York ,todo se veia tranquilo para ellos pero en eso sienten algo extraño hacia ellos,sin embargo no lo tomaron como mucha importancia.

_bien chicos,es hora-hablo el intrepido líder, estaba en la azotea con sus hermanos averiguando si el krang aparece.

_haaaa…-los tres hermanos hacen un quejido,al lider los mira y los fulmina con la mirada.

_por favor,ya van 5 veces que hacen ese ruido-se notaba lo enojado que estaba,no se tiene que ser un genio para no notar la expresión de Leonardo.

_disculpa si los lugares a donde nos llevas son aburridos y para nada interesantes-agrego la tortuga de banda roja,este pone una expresión de burla hacia el líder, lo cual no le causa gracias.

_esto no es un juego!-respondió el líder

_wow tranquilo chico lider,ni que te hubiera dicho que eres muy blando-este comenzó a reírse a carcajadas_jjajajjja blando como una almohada jajaja

_callate!,no soy blando!-trato de defenderse como pudo

_pe..pero si es la verdad jajajaj-comenzó a salirle las lagrimas de tanta risa por los ojos

_rafa,basta!-dijo el genio del grupo,alfin pudo callar a rafael

_grrr!,mejor me largo!-salto a una azoteo y se fue corriendo

_leonardo!-donnie grito su nombre pero el ya estaba lejos

(…)

_arghhh!-patea la basura_odio a rafael!,siempre tiene que estar molestando!

Leo se sentó a una esquina, estaba al borde de un edificio,se notaba lo triste que estaba,cruzo sus piernas y las junto con su cabeza,se notaba algunos gemidos de el.

Se notaba que estaba llorando pero en eso levanta la cabeza,se notaba sus ojos rojos y vio una sombra,rapidamente saca sus katanas y los agarra.

_quien es!?-se notaba que no estaba muy feliz

_tranquilo ejje-una sombra sale de ahí y era mikey_soy yo bobo jjejej

_mikey!?-guardo sus katans y miro muy asombrado a su hermano por seguirlo hacia aca_que haces aquí?

Leo se preocupo por su hermanito,se dio cuenta que no debió seguirlo donde iba el a mikey no le gustaria,el es todo opuesto a leo.

_no debes estar aquí-volvio a responder el lider

_por que no?-pregunto mikey todo isnocente,realmente leo no queria dar explicaciones.

_por que no quiero,al lugar que voy no es para un niño como tu-joder!,le dijo pequeño,creo que no debio decirlo,talves sea un poco infantil pero el no es un niño.

_no soy un niño!,somos de la misma edad!-trato de defenderse de su hermano

_para mi lo eres,asi que es mejor que te vallas-lo jala del brazo llevándolo a casa.

Mikey no iba a permitir que leo lo trate como un niño,leo comenzo a jalarlo pero mikey hace un esfuerzo por zafarse y lo logro y retrocede haciendo que leo también lo haga.

_mikey!-dijo leo de una manera que a mikey no le gusto

_no ire a casa!-cruza los brazos

-iras te guste o no!-se acerca a el

_eso jamas,no eres Splinter!-sale corriendo

_pero soy tu hermano mayor y debes hacerme caso!-lo sigue

_no lo eres!,somos de la misma edad!-aun corriendo

_mikey!-lo trata de alcanzar

(…)

Mientras donnie y rafa esperaban en la azotea a leonardo y mikey.

_crees que vuelvan?-rafael pregunta un poco preocupado,pero donnie no le respondía, rafael se dio cuenta y donnie lo mira muy serio_que?

_como que que?-pregunto el genio muy molesto y los brazos cruzados

_no me digas que te molesto lo que dije de leo?-pregunto rafael esperando la respuesta de su hermano

_tu que crees?-volvió a preguntar muy frío y seriamente

_hay favor,solo fue una broma!.trato de defenderse como pudo

_broma o no,no debiste decir eso!

_por que no?-pregunto

_por que!? Sabes que leo es muy..muy tu sabes-dijo el muy nervioso

_muy que?-lo mira sonriendo malicioso

_muy!...ash bien es muy sensible con algunas cosas-da un suspiro

_ahora te das cuenta de que hablo?-pregunto el

_lose pero igual no se lo digas-dijo el

A pesar de todo donnie era el que mas protege a leo,ambos son iguales en algunas cosas,usan un cinturón largo,ambos gustan de dos chicas humanas,siempre tienen un respuesta para todo y siempre muestran un lado maduro.

_por favor Donatello!-rafa se descontrolo_crees que leo estará como una niña llorando solo por un comentario1!?

_no! Pero los tuyos son ofensivos y enserio te pasas!-dijo el muy enojado

_pero gracias a i se dan cuenta de las cosa!

_pero no es la forma!

(…)

Mikey seguía corriendo de leo,se notaba lo enfurecido y con darle ganas de gritarle a mikey pero este apresuró el paso y trato de esconderse de leo pero choca con algo que lo tumba al suelo y al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que es el krang.

_krang,dile al krangs que por fortuna encontramos a la que llaman tortuga-apunto de disprarle

_pero krangs dice que debemos usarlo con el-dijo el

_si talves sea una buena forma de usar a esa que llaman lobo contra el,krangs tuvo una buena idea-apuntando aquel lugar

_no!-lo agarran_sueltenme!

Continuara..


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;w; -resive tomates de la gente- D´: waaaaaa :´v si deben odiarme por dejar este hermoso fic en abandono)? ;u; sorry si en si se me fue la imaginación xDD pero esta ves se me vino :´v shi que shiii..-huye de los tomates)?-**

**:v pstaa:las tmnt no me pertenecen xDD**

**Una tortuga lobo **

**Chapter 2.**

La desesperación de miguel angel hizo que no pueda concentrarse en la pelea,ambos krangs que rodeaban a la tortuga de banda naranja estaban a punto de dispararle pero para su fortuna siente cortadas y golpizas hacia los abrir un ojo se da cuenta que es su hermano de banda azul que para su suerte vino en su ayuda y comenzó a tumbar y golpear a todos los krangs que se acercaban a disprarle.

-aléjense, de mi hermano.-dijo la tortuga de las katanas,se oia muy molesto al ver a los krangs.

-krangs debemos informar a krangs que el plan no funciono como krangs quería,krangs dice que debemos seguir el segundo plan.-dijo uno de los krangs estando debajo de leo.

-pero de que estás hablando?.-se pregunto leo al escuchar "segundo plan" no estaba percatado de un segundo plan.

-leo!.-se escucho la vos de la tortuga de los nunchakus al ser salvado por el oji-azul,este se acerca a darle un abrazo pero algo hace que retroceda.-leo?

-grrrr!.-frunció un poco al mirarlo

-he jeje estas molesto por escaparme?.-pregunto de una forma inocente pero eso no sería algo bueno para el menor.

-molesto?.-Respondió este.-yo mas diría…FURIOSO!

-debí suponerlo.-comento el oji-celeste al verlo-jamás te vi tan molesto,mas bien..tu nunca me habías gritado así…

El oji-zul suspira y vuelve a mirarlo.-losiento,mikey,es que después de lo que paso como crees que me siento?

-he..-imaginando una nube saliendo lluvia y un leo caminando debajo de este.

-olvídalo..-suspira-bueno lo importante es que estas bien-sonríe-no dejaría que toquen a mi hermanito.

Al escuchar la palabra hermanito,la tortuga de los nunchakus cambia su cara por uno de molestia,ya eran varias veces que sus hermanos lo trataban de esa forma,el quería demostrarles que puede cuidarse solo y no es la tortuga pequeña que ellos creen que es.

-ya deja de tramarme así!.-grito este,algo que al mayor le sorprendió,su hermano mikey jamás había respondido así. Ni aunque estuviera muy molesto.

-mikey?.-

-escúchame..-agacha su cabeza.-ustedes nunca me escuchan cuando intento decirles algo..

-mikey yo…-el oji-azul intento hablar pero ninguna palabra era algo apropiado para estos casos,solo un "losiento" bastaría para el de banda naranja.-losiento yo no quería..-de vuelta es interrumpido.

-olvidalo..Siempre seré la tortuga que estropea todo y lo tratan como si no supiera defenderse solo..-levanta su cabeza rápidamente y algunas lágrimas caen de sus hermosos ojos celeste.-ustedes no me conocen del todo bien,siempre intentan de tratarme menos que ustedes pero yo puedo demostrar que puedo ser mejor que ustedes!.-después de terminar la ultima palabra se retira de ahí,dejando al líder sin habla.

-mikey..-fue lo último que dijo al verlo tan lejos.

Atrás de el había algo que se acercaba a el lentamente,algo que leo percibió y volteo rápidamente.

-que quieres!?.-al verlo se quedo paralitico.-pe..pero..que..

Mientras con ambas tortuga de banda roja y morada,los dos s dirigían a las alcantarillas,suponían que sus otros dos hermanos regresarían de inmediato.

-aun no puedo creer que leo se haiga ido otra vez..-dijo el genio en forma de puchero y poniendo su cara en el filo del sofá.-y todo por culpa tuya…

-ho vamos!.-se acerco a este-crees que es mi culpa!?

Asiente con la cabeza.

-pues almenos hice que baje de su nube al don "perfecto",sabia que se iria,no soporta ninguna verdad suya.

-talves si no lo dijeras de una forma..-piensa-nose..he..tosca?

-tosca?.-pregunto este a la respuesta del genio

-si.-

Ho vamos,ahora tu!?,es que soy el único incomprendido!?

El genio suspira un poco y se pone ambas almohadas en cada lado para no escuchar los reclamos de su hermano temperamental. Y piensa.-_que es lo que puede salir mal,ahora.._

-que sucede aquí!?.-a los lejos se escucho la vos de splinter,quien estaba en un profundo meditar pero no logro concentrarse del todo bien ya que escucho los gritos de su hijo de los ojos verdes claros.

-sen..sensei..-el de banda morada se levanta y retrocede.-cre..creo que yo iré..al..al laboratorio..-huye-

La tortuga de rojo piensa ante el acto de su hermano.-_y dices que no le tienes miedo al sensei,Donatello.._

_**-**_rafael,me puedes explicar que sucede?.-pregunto sensei

-he bueno ejej es una larga historia…

-tengo suficiente tiempo para escucharla,Rafael-respondie este

-bien…-suspira-

Después de una larga conversación,la rata mutante se toca la barbilla y suspira.

-entiendo a Leonardo.-dijo mirando al de los sai.-la forma en la que se lo dijiste no fue la correcta.

-pero sensei..

-no Rafael,hay muchas formas de explicar o decir algo,pero no de esa manera,comprendo a tu hermano,yo también me pondría así si me lo dijeran de esa forma. –mira de nuevo a su hijo

-entiendo sensei. –baja la cabeza-si..entiendo ahora..

-cuando vuelvan tus hermanos quiero que te disculpes con,Leonardo.-sonando muy serio

-hai sensei..-dice después de que su sensei se retirara y dentro de sus pensamientos.-_ni de chiste me disculpare con leo,el tiene la culpa de todo!. Y hablando del rey de roma-_decia al ver a su hermano de vuelta en casa.-valla sorpresa-dijo la tortuga de banda roja

-no estoy de animos,rafa-respondio este.

-y ahora por qué?-lo mira-no me digas que te molesto mis comentarios?

-ya te dije que no estoy de animos!

-grrr!-lo mira enojado

-grrrr!-

Continuara….(uuyuyu habrá pelea :v )


	3. Chapter 3

**HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa volvi)? Bueno me ausente un buen xD ;w; ya saben a quién deben culpar(cofcofcolegiocofcof)**

**Bueno como soy buena les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

Una tortuga lobo.

Capitulo 3.

-Sabes que,mejor me voy a mi cuarto!.-dice el líder de las katanas con una mirada furiosa hacia el amo de los sai,el sigue su camino sin antes darle un golpe de hombro con hombro a su hermano de rojo.

-Oye no hemos terminado,Leo!,vuelve aquí!-grito el de los ojos verdes tratando de alcanzarlo. Pero para su desgracia la puerta se cierra justo antes que este pueda meterse a golpear su cara..-auch!,Leo!

-Wow si que la pasaste mal..-dijo la tortuga del bastón bo quien veía a su hermano con un poco de gracia.

-Callate,Donnie!.-dice estando furioso

-Valla.-suspira.-veo que la pasas mal..

Donatello se encontraba a lado de rafa con una sonrisa burlona,el de los ojos verdes sabía exactamente la razón por la cual su hermano estaba ahí y con la sonrisa boba que tenia.

-Viniste a reírte de mí o qué?.-hablo más serio de lo normal.

-Realmente,no..-cruza sus brazos.-solo quería ver como estaba leo..

-Y.…viniste solo para verlo?.-pregunto este acercándose a él.

-Sí pero te encontré a ti,enserio crees que esto se resolverá a si de fácil?

-He..?

Donnie se acerca a este jalándole del brazo para hablar más en privado,la tortuga de los sais aun no encontraba la razón de esto,mas bien no encontraba palabras para preguntarle a Donnie –desde cuando habla tan enserio- normalmente este solo se mete a su laboratorio y se encierra hasta que pase la discusión.

-He..Donatello…-decía mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que Donnie puso para él.

-Guarda silencio.-dijo este con la miraba seria.

-Esto me da miedo…

-Si te preguntas por que estas aquí…-hablaba mientras daba vueltas en el lugar de su hermano.-es porque enserio estoy arto de escuchar tus gritos tuyos,Rafael!.-eso ultimo hizo que la tortuga temperamental tragara saliva, él mismo se preguntaba porque tanto miedo en el-seguramente le hubiera dado un pare a esto o si no estaría golpeando a su hermano genio-

-E..estamos en una especie de mundo alterno?.-decía un poco confundido.

-Qué?.

-En primer lugar,desde cuando me hablas así y segundo que yo sepa,yo te hubiera estado golpeando desde hace ratos.- decía un poco burlón lo cual a de morado no le causo gracia.

-Grrr!.-le da una bofetada

-Auch!-se levanta por el golpe que le dio.-y eso por qué!?

-Creo que ya sabes él porque.-dijo

El oji-verde se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la puerta del laboratorio, la tortuga del bo solo lo queda mirando sin hacer un movimiento para detenerlo.

-Te irás?.-pregunto el oji-rojo un poco burlón por el acto de este.

-Nooo…solo estoy caminando para ver si la puerta está en buen estado…-respondió a la pregunta de su hermano con un sarcasmo.

-Hmm..!-fulmino con su mirada.-oye y Mikey..?.-pregunto por la ausencia de su hermano de ojos celestes,no había venido con leo y tampoco se le escucho entrar.

-He..es verdad!.-al darse cuenta de que su hermanito no estaba, esté entro en pánico y fue al cuarto de leo.

-Rafa espera!...-dijo el genio. Quien intentaba alcanzarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta del intrépido líder,ambos hermanos tocan la puerta con desesperación,haciendo que este se levanta de su sueño y que abra un poco la puerta.

Antes de decir una sola palabra es jalado por los dos que lo tumban hacia la sala,setandolo en el sofá Este con cara de confundido se pregunta que pasa,sin embargo no hubo respuesta por algunos segundos hasta que uno de ellos hablo-y me refiero a de las sais-

-Donde esta Miguel Angel?.-pregunto el amo de los sai con una mirada molesta pero a la vez preocupado.

-Creí que había vuelto..-respondió este un poco confundido.

-No lo hizo.-dijo el genio con una mirada seria.

Mientras con la tortuga de los nunchakus,este caminaba por los techos de los altos edificios,cada segundo mirando al cielo y pensando-quiero demostrarles que puedo ser mejor que ellos-decía dentro de el estaba molesto por el comentario de su hermano,el intrépido leo,el líder del equipo.

-Ja!,quiero demostrarle a leo que puedo mejorar!.-dijo en un tono alto y orgullo de si mismo.-pero para eso..-suspira un poco-debo cambiar algunas cosas mías….ahhh…y eso implica la ¡PIZZA!,waaaaaaaa!-vuelve a mover su cabeza en signo de negación.-espera eso no,quizás no mucho..talves fue demasiado..mm..Creo que debo pensarlo antes de tomar una decisión..

En eso su t-phone suena dentro de su caparazón.

El joven miguel angel contesta.-hola!..-se calla y piensa-Recuerda debo sonar normal.-halo,si que desea?.-

-Mikey!?..-una vos familiar se escucho dentro del t-phone.-Mikey!?

-he..Don..don…a.. ..te..llo?..-dijo tartamudeando un poco.

-Que haces tan tarde!?,no sabes cómo estuvimos Rafa,Leo y yo!.-decía muy enojado al no saber nada de él.

Continuara…


End file.
